


Ivy And Iron Queens

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana in armor for an old prompt, and its companion piece featuring Guinevere. </p><p>This is an alternate universe set in very vague "fantasy medieval" like the canon, but with a different mix of influences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivy And Iron Queens

**Author's Note:**

> The Morgana piece was originally posted in 2009 and the Gwen piece in 2011 but they've always meant to be a matching set. This is still one of my favourite Merlin works. I figured I should post some more of my old femslash/ladies pieces.


End file.
